


The Holy Grail of Blankies

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [118]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam really likes birds, Crack, Gas-N-Sip, Holy Grail, M/M, Michael is well off, of Blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About fifty miles out of Lebanon and about as many miles away from anything of interest on either side, Michael finds the Holy Grail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy Grail of Blankies

About fifty miles out of Lebanon and about as many miles away from anything of interest on either side, Michael finds the Holy Grail.

 

At least that was what he’d said. Adam isn’t convinced even as he eases off of the Interstate and pulls into the lot of a run down Gas n’ Sip that had clearly seen better decades. “This is the Holy Grail?” Adam asks. It’s barely a question, barely a statement, because, really, it isn’t much of anything expect possibly a joke. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

 

But Michael is still salivating out the window like a hyperactive dog, so Adam just sighs and prepares himself for what he’s almost positive will be a harrowing, cockroach-filled journey into the hovel of a building.

 

“Blankies,” Michael says, and Adam has to resist the urge to slam his hands down on the steering wheel because _honestl_ _y_ he wouldn’t even clean the street with something that came out of that place, let alone wrap himself or his mate up in a blanket that has been sitting there for God knows how long.

 

Then Michael tosses him a credit card that probably has enough money on it to buy out some of the smaller continents of the world. Adam is torn between the potential catastrophe presented by walking into the sleaziest place on Earth with the fanciest card known to man and the tantalizing possibility that Michael would conveniently forget he had the damn thing long enough for him to blow a few thousand on useless crap he didn’t really need but _really_ wanted once they got home. “Fine. Blankies,” he grits out.

 

The Gas n’ Sip turns out to be exactly as one would expect such a place to be. The floor is made of dirt and there are several pigeons nesting in the rafters and all in all, it seems like the kind of place you can catch any one of a garden variety of painful diseases just by _looking_ at. The blankets, however, turn out to be sort of nice. Soft, in a weird kind of way, surprisingly clean, and they look as if they wouldn’t be out of place in one of the high-end stores Lucifer sometimes takes him to. They’re not exactly a ‘Holy Grail,’ but he does have The Card (He’d looked up their credit once and _apparently_ they had more money than the combined GDP of the United States, the EU, and China) so he doesn’t exactly have to worry about their finances.

 

He buys all of the blankets – all one hundred and forty one of them, and _really,_ how the hell does a hole in the wall little Gas n’ Sip in the middle of _nowhere_ keep almost a hundred and fifty blankets in stock? – and the cashier gives him a _Look_. Adam supposes the Look is justified – he is asking the guy to haul dozens of blankets over to their car. Michael does the bigger-on-the-inside thing that Adam still doesn’t understand the joke behind and the guy with the Look doesn’t even question it, just keeps carting blanket after blanket into the back of their flatbed Ford like it’s no big deal.

 

It’s totally worth it the next day when Adam flops down in the blanket fort of Epic Proportions the angels had stayed up all night to build and starts channel surfing through the new Flat Screen Plasma 3D TV with Surround Sound and Triple Rush Delivery he’d bought before Michael took his credit card back.

 

_And here we can see the red-breasted robin hunting for seeds and berries_ -

 

_So_ worth it. 


End file.
